cafeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hollowness/Archive September 2011
Hi! Hi! :D Do I know you from somewhere? XDDDDDDDDD I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 06:09, September 14, 2011 (UTC) What? My nickname wasn't enough? As far as I'm concerned, I'm the only donauzze21 on the website. XD But if my name and siggie still can't convince you, then I'll say this. There was an argument on the Zynga forums where a member thought it was fair to take away the V-day catering order because there were people who didn't have it who thought that the V-day order had an "advantage" of some sort. Of course it was all settled out in the end. Oh and I'm one of three admins (you, Kukys, and myself) in your CW group on FB. XDDDDD Did I convince you? XD 11:55, September 14, 2011 (PST) Yeah, well, some people have to learn that it's just a catering order, although I'm not sure why people keep redoing the order myself. I just wish we could redo the 1st Anniversary order. I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 06:54, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Why thank you! :D I have a few more to go but hopefully I'll be done by tomorrow. I have a speech to work on too. I thank the copy-and-paste method for a lot of source codes. XD I should get a medal for this! On second thought, keep the medal. I already earned all the ones in the game. XD I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 21:39, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look good and I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:21, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Table Color I like the color of the new tables, but with the new background of the wiki, it doesn't really pop out to me. I think the warm tables would look better with this background and the cool tables look good with the original white background. I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 19:10, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Kmad Testing talking ... mostly just leaving a message so Hollowness can find me. KMad reporting for duty! :) KMad 21:32, September 17, 2011 (UTC) New Year's Party Page What should I do about the New Year's Party page? I checked to make sure I didn't need a pic for it and it went to the list of goals for the event. Should I edit that and put goals by it like this: New Year's Party (Goals) and then make a new page for the order? Or should I just redo the whole page so it has the order when you click on it? I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 21:45, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ref: Goals I think it would be best to put all the goals on one page. I've used this wiki to look at certain goal sets before and not knowing which one is second or third or even thirteenth is inconvenient. So I say if it's a set of goals, put it all on one page. That way, people can stay on one page and not have to worry about remembering the names of the goal they were just on. Simply put, there will be less confusion if they were all put on one page. XD I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 22:03, September 17, 2011 (UTC) New Year's...again Well my idea didn't work. I tried leaving the two separate, but since New Year's already had a page, all it did was change them both to the catering order. At least it leads to the right information right? :S I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 05:51, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Catering Orders Took a while, but I think I'm finally done with them all. The only one that's missing is the High Tea order. Once I get the order myself, I'll plug the stuff in. But until then, I'M DONE! WOOOOOOO!!! :DDDDDDDDDDDDD I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 08:35, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Number Of Orders Wow. We have 37 permanent orders (not counting Starting Your Catering Business and Wholesale Dale) and 15 Limited Time orders, including High Tea Party. I knew we had a lot of orders. I didn't think it was that many! XP I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 06:29, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Eep /Sigh I am hopeless. I'm trying to change the picture for 40 oz steak (the current one shows the symbol for American cuisine but the one in my cookbook shows it as BBQ Grill). But the screenshot I took looks tiny compared to the ones that are already there? ```` And I forgot to put a subject again, did I put it in the right place this time? Haha yes but my tildes weren't tildes! Maybe the third time I will get it right... KMad 02:57, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Recipes Would you like some help with the recipes? I have so much time on my hands (I barely get any homework in my Psych class, we are assigned homework for Stats but the teacher doesn't collect it, and for Speech class all I have are speeches) that I feel like I should be doing something. So is there anything I can do? :) AHA! I found something to do! I shall try to convert all the separate pages of goals into one page! You know like the Graduation Day goals can have a page to themselves and New Year's can have a page to themselves and so and so forth. So...off to the goals page I go! :D Donauzze21, AWAY! XD I finished the 4x Mega Stove Goals page, but I accidentally created two of them. Is it possible you can delete the one that does not say Catergory Page under the title? :) I'm on my way to redirect the single pages! Tell me what you think of my reorganization skills! XD I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 06:05, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Page Deletion There! I copied the whole thing in case they both were deleted. So how are my organization skills? XD I'm thinking of doing the Pizza goals next! :D I knew I forgot to put my siggie somewhere! XD Did I do good for a first-timer at organizing goals? All the old pages will now be redirected to the new page and it's all updated and everything! :D What do you think? Just go to the Goals page and it's the link that has the (Goals) on it. Geez. I'm a little pushy aren't I? XP But yeah. Another question too. What should I do about the extra 6 Pizza Oven goals that I got that the Wiki doesn't have? Even the official Pizza Oven goal guide on the forums only have the 7. Should I just leave them out and have people edit and add them in or just leave them out all together? I still have yet to find out why they added 6 more to the original 7. *shrugs* I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 04:33, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Admin status Well, I am pretty fast aren't I? XD I also saw your category tree this morning when I was rushing to get ready for school. So in my opinion, it kind of looks like your starting to bring the info from your guide in (if that sentence made any sense) or at least set it up kind of like your guide on the forums. Is that right? It looks fine to me. :) Did you see that I also added these? The Amazing Recipe Hunt and Doghouse As of now, I'm working on the Proposal Parts 1-3. But first, I just remembered that I need to go redirect Pizza Goal pages to my new list of the goals. YIKES! Admin status? Hmmmmmmm........Sounds intriguing.......I'll think about it, but let me redirect pages and finish that Proposal set and stuff. Although people need to learn to be patient. I mean, have they seen how out-of-date this wiki is? But I'll think about it. I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 23:35, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Houston... Houston, we have a problem. I'm trying to redirect the single Pizza Oven pages to my page, and for some reason I'm getting a red link, meaning the page doesn't exist. I'm typing in the info correctly, but what's funny is that the page where all the goal pics are (the one without the (Goals) on it) doesn't show up as an option either. There should be two: the original and my page. The redirect worked fine with the 4x Mega Stove goals, so now it's decided to hate me and does this. I closed Firefox and opened it again, and I'm still getting a problem. I know the page exists so I don't see why it shouldn't work. Am I doing something wrong? (This message sounds like something someone would write to Cafe World Support. Heehee!) And there can be more than one admin right? I'm not sure I could handle all the responsibilities on my own. I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 00:08, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Okie dokie! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...That might mean I have to fix the redirects for the 4x Mega Stove goals. Easy fix! Thanks! I'll take up on that admin offer! Now on to those Proposal goals! I just wish they had put up the second part of the proposal on the forums. If they had, I would probably be all set. I'm also thinking about if I want to put all the parts on one page, or each part have a separate page. It would seem logical to do them on one page like I suggested, but I'm worried that the Contents would be too long. I'll just go with one page for now and use the Preview button to see how it looks. If it doesn't work, they all get their own page. Off I go again! *smacks into wall this time* Oops........ I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 00:52, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Pics for Proposal So I went to Photobucket and photoshopped one of the five pics that I'm putting together for the Proposal Part 1 slideshow. What do you think? :) (If you don't like it, just tell me. I do have the original.) Basically what I did was get rid of everything that was around it and left the thought bubble. Proposal Part 2 YAAAAAAAY!!!!! Thank you! I tried looking everywhere for a guide but they didn't have this format. I'm so happy now! I'm still trying to find good pics for Part 3, but to no avail yet. But it's the weekend! (I don't have school on Fridays) Hope your grandma has a speedy recovery from her surgery! Once I fix up the First Menu Goals, I'll photoshop the pic on the page and get Part 2 started. Holiday Dinner Goals Well, looks like we both finished the Holiday Dinner goals. This is awkward...XD It makes sense. I ony put them like that because we already have a page named like that. And I try to fix the original page, but all I get is the first line. At least I got to fix the Holiday page. Also, are you deleting goals from the Goals page when you're done with them? You know, like keeping track of which ones are done and which still need to be worked on? By the way, I call the Grad Party and Graduation goals! XD Oh! And I call the Cooking Academy ones too! All of them! XD